A Time Traveler's Adoption Crisis
by Legolas Anime Luver
Summary: It was just suppose to be a simple visit-but of course "simple" does not exist in the Z World-not in the past and definitely not in the future.
1. Chapter 1

ADOPTION : Chapter One

Disclaimer: I only own the American people no one else, and this story.

**AFTER CELL SAGA**-I have Future Trunks at 17, and looks how he does in Bojack Unbound because it flows with my story. In the Past, Chibi Trunks is still a baby and Goten was just born.

….

….

Vegeta and the others floated in mid-air as they tried to locate Trunks chi.

Trunks was obviously suppressing it, because they had no way of finding him at all.

"We should raise our chi so Trunks can figure out that we are here, and not an enemy." Piccolo as he looked towards Goku.

"Right, that's a good idea Piccolo." Goku said as he raised his a little, and then noticed Vegeta was trying to locate his son's chi, but was unsuccessful.

…..

In a flying SUV Trailblazer, Seventeen year old Trunks is sitting behind the driver typing on his laptop. He was on his way to a town called Anaheim, it used to be a big city with a theme park called Disneyland in a United State called California. However, due to the Androids barely any population was left, and the only real cities that survived were the theme park cities-mainly because the androids liked them, and found them worthwhile enough to leave alone so they could actually go on the rides. Everywhere else was completely damaged-and mostly ruined cities, in fact the whole world was so damaged that there was only two hundred some people left on the whole planet-and now their were no reason to call anything by the previous name. It was mostly North, South, East or West town, and if you were referring to going over seas like he was with his new family-you would refer it to just the direction of where you are going and 'Country' at the end. No country really was intact anymore, and in many areas it was just vast and empty. So everyone just in the previous month came over to head to Anaheim. Anaheim had the ocean for water, and actually had enough good soil for crops and enough supplies for people to start their lives again.

Turning off the laptop and put it in his laptop bag, he put it on the car floor, and laid down on the sofa seat.

"Hey Henry how long is it going to be until we get there?" Trunks asked as he put his head in the crook of his left arm, and used his right to turn the AC up a notch.

"Another hour, and Trunks call me Dad, after all that is what I am, right?" Henry as he looked in his rearview mirror.

"Don't worry Henry. Trunks you'll call us Mom and Dad when you are ready, right?" Sara turned and winked at him and then turned back around to look at the map in her hands.

Trunks looked at them and then to the ground, "Yeah." 'Why should I? I mean they aren't my parents…but they really want a son…and they adopted me…damn it. They aren't my parents though! Stupid Mrs. Ferrit!' Trunks thought as he sensed the social worker was still following them in her car right behind them.

Trunks closed his eyes and decided to sleep the rest of the way.

…

Vegeta followed the others and noticed that Kakkarot had no clue as to where he was going.

"ENOUGH!" Vegeta shouted as he put on the brakes, making the others stop, "Kakkarot I will be damned before I fly around wasting my energy going nowhere!"

"But Vegeta, we might run into Trunks." Gohan as Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Maybe he isn't around here I mean if he was he would have flown over, so maybe we are just going in the wrong direction." Krillen as he looked at Vegeta but was surprised to see him with his eyes closed. "Vegeta hey you okay?"

"Krillen don't worry he's okay." Goku said as he felt Vegeta accessing his paternal bond with Trunks, he knew it took him awhile since this was the first time he had to use it.

/BOY!/

…..

/BOY!/

Trunks barely started to fall asleep when he heard his father's voice as if he had just yelled in to his ear.

He immediately opened his eyes and sat up, looking around he knew Vegeta wouldn't be there, but wondered why he thought he had heard him.

"Son, you okay?" Henry as he noticed his son sitting up as if he had a bad nightmare.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Trunks as he calmed down and then relaxed, sitting with his back to his seat, and leaned his head back, when he remembered something.

**FLASHBACK**

Goku had just flown over to his dad, as Gohan told him about the Room of Spirit and Time called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Wow, a whole year in one day, that's amazing!" Trunks as he wondered if it was around in his time when he noticed Gohan's eyes glazed over for a minute and then went back to normal.

"Vegeta said he'll go in to the room with you Trunks!" Gohan noticing Trunks was confused.

"How do you know, Gohan?" Asked Trunks as he looked around to his father and Goku talking to each other, and then began to head their way.

"My dad told me, through our dad and son bond, you and Vegeta have it too." Gohan as he smiled at him, "I'm sure of it."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Trunks immediately wondered why he was thinking of that conversation, when Henry asked him if he needed to stop for a break.

"No, I'm good." Trunks as he looked up at the ceiling. Earlier he had sensed their chis, but he figured since he missed the Past Warriors so much that he had just imagined them coming back. He had many dreams of them coming to his time and rescuing him from this life, but of course that was just a dream. He also had spent many of his training sessions remembering how he fought with them during the days of Cell, talking to them when he first arrived, along with figuring out how to defeat Cell, and of course the fight with Android 13.

'I really do miss them. I wonder what they are doing right now. Maybe they are in another tournament waiting for Goku, Dad, and Gohan to finish eating.' Thought Trunks as he smiled thinking about how much he wanted to be with them.

/BOY!/

"What the hell?" Trunks muttered, "Okay this is insane, no way can he be here."

"Son, are you okay?" Sara as she turned around and looked at him with worried eyes, "Do you feel carsick?"

"I'm fine. It's just a headache." Trunks said as he put his hand to his head, as he heard his father's voice again but this time clearer.

/Boy you better answer me!/

… **Ten minutes ago…**

"Vegeta, did you find him?" Goku asked as he noticed Vegeta narrow his eyes, he knew he was trying again because his eyes had gone back to normal then glazed over again, this happened a third time, and then Vegeta growled.

…

Trunks honestly did not know what to think or do to respond, but he only had one thought going through his head.

/I'm going insane. I'm hearing dead people talking to me…/

/YOU ARE NOT GOING INSANE AND I AM NOT DEAD!/

Trunks mouth dropped slightly open as his mind went a mile per second, trying to figure out what could have brought his father to his world.

/If I'm not insane and you are not dead then you are from the Past…/

/Yes. We came to get you, now come on, let's go!/

/I can't./

/Where are you!/ 'Is he hurt? He must be in a fight with a new enemy.' Vegeta thinking but then heard his son's reply.

/I am in a car with….my…adopted…parents…./ 'He isn't going to like this.' Trunks heard silence for a moment.

/Adopted…parents? What are they?/ 'What the hell are adopted. Wait. Woman called us parents when the boy was born, adopt means 'To take in', that means the boy has new parents! HOW COULD THE BOY ACCEPT THEM! HOW DARE HE REPLACE ME!' Vegeta thinking this but then heard his son reply once more.

/You could say they are my new mom and dad by law./

/YOU REPLACED ME!/

/NO! The LAW decided to when mom died, I am underage so they gave me new parents to look after me. We are on our way to our new home as we speak./

/…/

/Dad? Dad?/

…

"Vegeta?" Krillen as he and the others stared wide-eyed as Vegeta's chi was blazing wildly around him, as the wind whipped around all of them with the dust from the ground.

Thunder began to sound off as clouds whipped around the sky growing darker with moisture as they moved hastily above the sky.

Gohan grew afraid since he didn't understand why Vegeta was suddenly so furious.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Goku as he wondered if Trunks was badly hurt.

"AAAAAARGGGGH!" Vegeta as he flew off beyond furious, leaving the others in the dust-literally.

Goku immediately told the others to hold hands as he used his instant transmission to follow Vegeta.

…..

Trunks for some reason, was very worried.

His Dad never responded to him, and that made him wonder if he had just imagined his father and him talking. Though he was sure he had not, and to be honest, he couldn't fathom he just knew it was not his imagination.

Henry was driving and talking about the trip to Sara.

His father's chi-blazing. He turned around and looked through the back windshield and immediately shrunk down in his seat.

"Can we stop?" Trunks trying to think of a way to leave the flying car to go to his dad and calm him down before he killed the humans.

"Why?" Sara asked as she turned around.

"I'm hungry." Trunks thinking fast.

"We have chips and salsa in the cooler, go ahead and open them. When I see a rest stop will get something to eat, we just passed one so we should be coming up to the next one in thirty minutes." Henry as he looked at Trunks in the rearview mirror.

"Uhhh, never mind, I feel sick can we pull over?" Trunks trying to stay calm, but that immediately went out the window when he saw the oncoming dot in the sky behind them-and knowing it was his father- he grew a bit frantic.

"Here you go son, this will help the carsickness." Sara as she handed him Pepto Bismol.

Trunks looked hopelessly at the bottle and tossed it in the back, and started to look around for a way to open the doors or windows. He found out quickly that the Child Safety Lock was on and threw his hands up in the air and down on his lap.

…..

"Hey Dad, Vegeta activated his bond just now didn't he?" Gohan as they flew behind Vegeta at top speed.

"Yep, isn't it great! That means he and Trunks are getting along great now!" Goku said as the others smiled happily.

"Dad, doesn't it take awhile to control though?"

"Yep! But I'm sure that they can handle it." Goku as he grinned, thinking about Vegeta and Trunks using it behind Bulma's back.

"OH NO!" Gohan, breaking to a shrieking stop.

"What! What is it Gohan?" Goku, stopping with the others.

…..

/I'm trapped!/ Trunks who was unaware that he activated his father/son bond, and increased his father's fury.

…..

Vegeta is flying enraged increasing his speed by eighty percent, demolishing everything and anything in his path. Wondering who dared trapped his son and how naïve they where if they thought they were going to escape.

Suddenly noticing a bunch of cars ahead, he increased his speed unaware that the others were trailing at their top speed, however being the fastest; he was still out of their reach to stop.

…..

Trunks sat trying to concentrating on trying to figure out a solution Turning around again he noticed he could now see him fully. He saw his father's hair was blazing, his energy destroying everything around him, sending cars away hitting each other, and crashing into the mountains around them.

/DAD!/ Trunks not believing how furious his father REALLY was! He also felt bad for the people being thrown out of their cars and the chaos he was causing.

Trunks saw that the Z Warriors were behind Vegeta, saving the people who were in the cars, especially Goku and Gohan and was relieved. He secretly thanked them, and heard Henry and Sara wondering how such a dust storm could come during this time of year. They increased the car speed trying to get to the rest stop so they could wait out the storm.

Trunks put a hand to his forehead, the situation was just getting worse.

…..

Vegeta sensed that one particular car was increasing its speed and followed it-secretly targeting it. He then spotted his son in the back seat.

This calmed him slightly, until he saw his son turn around with blue eyes that gave him nothing but the look of helplessness and a silent plea for help- and that made him turn super Saiyan.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2

ADOPTION: CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer and Notes are in Chapter One

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED MY STORY AND TO THOSE WHO PUT ME ON THEIR FAVORITE AUTHOR/STORY LISTS-I LOVE YOU ALL!

I'm sorry this chapter story took so long, I had a temporary writer's block~~U.

IF ANYBODY HAS ANY IDEAS FOR MY STORY PLEASE INPUT THEM IN TO A REVIEW, I WOULD LOVE TO SEE THEM AND, IF I CAN, I WILL USE THEM.

...

...

Vegeta growled as he in his ultimate fury charged after the car, he then landed on the hood and punched the windshield in.

Shards of glass showered the foster parents, but thanks to Trunks quick thinking and energy shield, the shards diverted and blew around them, so the two did not get hurt.

His father reached in to grab the man behind the wheel when the car turned on its side, Vegeta felt it lurch forward and immediately jumped as the car went over the mountain side. His fury quickly turned in to shock when he realized his son wasn't out yet, and saw the car continue to fall and rushed forward with all his speed. In a split second Goku was in front of him as well as Gohan, both having used the instant transmission.

Goku was shocked when a body suddenly appeared to be coming at him, Goku quickly caught the male out of reflex and beside him, Gohan caught the female just as the car slammed hood first into the side of the mountain. It rolled once, twice, and then a third time until the car was just a crumpled heap on to the desert floor.

Vegeta continued to fly and headed straight to the car when Krillen shouted.

"Vegeta! He was thrown out of the car!" Krillen as he flew to where he thought he saw Trunks had been thrown.

"He's over here!" Piccolo shouted as he landed beside Trunks whose hair was tinted with red.

Vegeta landed right beside him as Goku and Gohan landed, immediately Sara and Henry jumped out of their arms.

"Son! Son! Wake up! Come on Trunks! Open your eyes!" Sara shouted as she shook him and slapped his face frantically hoping he was not dead. Henry immediately began to dig in his car for anything that might help them.

Goku saw Trunks was waking up and immediately sensed his friend was alright, but noticed that his head was still bleeding. Tearing off a bit of his gi pants tie he went to wrap the wound when Henry came with a water bottle and several napkins, and nudged him aside, Goku seeing what he had let him wash his wound.

"Son, are you okay?" Henry asked as Trunks looked around completely confused.

"Trunks dear, how do you feel? Are you hurt anywhere else? Did you break anything?" Sara asked then took Goku's wrap, smiling gratefully to him, then wrapped Trunks wound.

"Looks like my young years working at the First Aid Station in South Country actually paid off." Henry said to lighten the mood as he fixed the wrap Sara had done, but then sobered up as he saw his wife's look as she eyed Trunks, who was eyeing everyone with an odd expression.

"Son?" Sara said regaining his attention, Trunks turned to her and shook his head but obviously regretted it as he held his head with both his hands and barely stifled a groan.

"No…no…I'm not okay…I…can't remember anything…my mind is completely blank…" Trunks said as Goku and Gohan gasped in surprise as Piccolo and Vegeta narrowed their eyes, Krillen just stared in disbelief. This moment cost them dearly.

"Trunks listen to me, okay. I'm your mom Sara and Henry here is your dad, and you were in a car accident just now." Sara as Trunks was helped to stand by Henry.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Vegeta shouted as he walked forward.

"Car accident…yeah…we were in it on our way to our new house…but I can't remember where…" Trunks said as he felt like his mind was a fog and completely sluggish but then realizing what the man had said turned and looked at him. "Who are you?"

"I am your real father, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. They are imposters who are using your injury to their advantage."

"….Saiyans…what's a Saiyan?" Trunks asked still in the fog and sluggish state of mind but with child-like curiosity. Just then he felt his body sway and felt himself be caught by someone. The person helped steady him on his feet, but still held him by the shoulders.

"Vegeta, now isn't the time. He needs to rest." Goku was the one steadying Trunks and said then turned and looked at Henry and Sara, "Where is Capsule Corp.?"

"All the way at East Country." Henry smugly, "the only close place is our home which is just two hours away."

Trunks mouthed Capsule Corp. to the kid beside him.

"It's your home." Gohan whispered knowing that Trunks could hear him even though the others were talking but noticed Trunks was still dazed, and realized he may not have heard him after all.

"He hit his head! He needs a hospital." Sara

"My son doesn't need a hospital, he just needs to rest." Vegeta

"Look Mister-he is human! No matter what you believe yourself to be a prince of! A head injury is serious, and just because it might not look like nothing to you, he can still have a concussion or some inside damage! A doctor needs to see him." Sara

"A bump on the head will not damage him. He is a Saiyan!" Vegeta

"Trunks, how many fingers am I holding?" Goku asked after he made sure Trunks was not bleeding anymore. He was a bit worried since this whole entire time he had been checking on his wound and Trunks had not responded.

"Three." Trunks saying the correct number which relieved Goku's twisting insides a little.

"How about now?" Goku asked again wanting to make sure.

"One." Trunks once again correct.

"And now?" Goku feeling he had to reassure himself.

"Two." Trunks wondering why he had to answer again but seeing the man giving him a paternal smile, made Trunks feel like it was a correct thing to do.

"Do you want to go to the hospital Trunks?" Goku asked knowing Trunks Saiyan instincts will let him know if he did need the extra attention.

"I don't feel like I have to, but I do want to rest. I have a major headache." Trunks as he brought his right hand up to his forehead.

"Do you remember if there is a place we can take you somewhere nearby?" Gohan asked wondering if Trunks might have some kind of recollection, but no matter what he did not like the idea of him going anywhere that Sara and Henry recommended.

"I'm not sure, my mind is all jumbled." Trunks

"We are taking him to our home!" Henry said as he crossed his arms.

"Feh, in what? Your piece of trash is totaled." Vegeta said as he pointed to it.

"He has a point." Sara whispered to Henry.

"Well now that I know you are okay I see no reason why I can't take you home, Trunks." Goku said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

Piccolo put a hand on Goku's shoulder as Vegeta put a hand on Goku's mid-back. Gohan held Piccolo's hand and Krillen held his.

"HOLD IT! YOU ARE NOT TAKING OUR SON ANYWHERE!" Sara shouted lunging and grabbing Krillen's hand. Henry at the last second grabbed hers.

Both humans had no idea what was happening. In a blink of an eye everyone was at Capsule Corp. with two frantic humans who couldn't calm down.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Sara

"DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR US!" Henry

"OH GET OVER YOURSELVES! YOU WERE THE ONES WHO DECIDED TO HITCH A RIDE!" Vegeta as he and the others let go of each other.

A glaring contest immediately began between Henry and Vegeta, as Sara frantically fell back on to the couch behind her as she tried to get as far away from the monsters as possible.

"Trunks, is this Capsule Corp?" Goku although positive just couldn't believe the ritziest place in the world could look so average looking. 'I'm positive I remembered where it was.'

"How should I know?" Trunks still wondering who these people were but was indeed surprise that he wasn't scared at all. 'We were just what? Transported? Why am I not losing it like them? How come I feel like I have seen this before?' Seeing his mother about to attack the man with a Christmas tree hair style with a fire poker, he immediately stepped forward. Oddly enough not to save the man, but his mother, due to the air coming off of the man.

"YOU LEAVE US ALONE YOU FREAK!" Sara at Vegeta who was just standing next to Goku with his arms crossed, glaring at her.

Trunks immediately ran forward and grabbed the poker before any damage could be done, unaware that he had moved at Saiyan speed.

"Mom, calm down! They have done nothing but try to help, the least we can do is just accept that they are different and be grateful. Think about it we could be stuck in that desert with no supplies to aid us if it weren't for them." Trunks

'Different?' Vegeta thinking this, hearing what Trunks was saying and missing Goku's smile.

'He's feeling better.' Goku thought looking at Trunks.

"WHAT? IF IT WEREN'T FOR THEM WE WOULD NOT HAVE NEEDED ANY OF THEIR 'HELP' IN THE FIRST PLACE! THEY ATTACKED US!" Henry shouted as he continued to look for the phone so he could call the police.

Not being able to remember the attack Trunks decided to avoid that issue for now, and focused on calming his parents. At the same time, he couldn't help but feel like these people weren't the type to attack anyone for any reason.

"Look I am sure there is a logical explanation for everything, but for right now I don't think shouting your lungs out is going to help." Trunks said and then turned to the man with black hair and eyes who somehow transported them to this Capsule Corp. place. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh, I'm Goku." Goku said hiding the feeling of bizarre from having to introduce himself to Trunks.

"Goku, I thank you for your help. I feel like I can trust you, so can you please explain to me what you and your friends have to do with our accident? Is my dad right regarding the fact that you guys attacked us?" Trunks

"BOY! YOU LISTEN TO ME! I AM ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE!" Vegeta immediately getting Trunks attention and in only a pitch lower said very clearly, "I alone am your father."

"It's true, you see-" Goku about to explain.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Henry shouted as Sara pulled Trunks away, and explained with her soft voice that the guy would just lie because he wouldn't want to take the responsibility for the accident or Trunks medical bills. Henry then muttered to Trunks that when a car accident occurred they were not to talk to the other party because anything that is said could be twisted by the other party if they go to court, and therefore forbade Trunks from talking to anyone.

Goku sighed, he knew Trunks was a loyal son and would follow the directions of his parents.

Gohan frowned he really was starting to get annoyed by those two.

Piccolo was wondering how and when Trunks would remember, and started to go through his telepathic abilities with Kami, searching if he could help the boy.  
Kami immediately suggested a healing session and was telling him how to go about it.

Krillen was shaking his head, 'We certainly are in a pickle.'

Vegeta humphed, "I know a way to settle all of this."

Silence descended upon everyone until Vegeta raised his hand.

"Ah! No! Vegeta that isn't the answer!" Goku exclaimed as he quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Hmph, don't be a fool! I will take out those two and take my son back. We will deal with his memory lost when we go back to our time. I'm sure the dragon can restore his memories if he can bring someone back from the other dimension." Vegeta as he powered up his blast.

"What? Back to our time? Dragon? So what are you guys from a medieval era or something? That is so cool!" Trunks completely curious, wondering if they were from Merlin's time or from the Renaissance period.

"No~t that far back." Goku in a paternal voice to Trunks whose eyes resembled that of a child's due to them filled with awe and wonder, as if he was actually in Disneyland for the first time instead of looking upon a group of time travelers.

Krillen wondered immediately just how hard Trunks had hit his head. "I don't know about you Gohan, but if I heard what Vegeta just said I would immediately put myself or him in a mental institution."

"Yeah." Gohan said not being able to contain the broad, goofy grin from his face because of Trunks enthusiasm.

"I understand what you are saying Vegeta but surely you don't have to kill them. I mean come on they are just human and they aren't that much of a threat. Of course they could do with a lesson in morals and ethics…" Krillen as he looked at the two humans with a piercing stare.

Trunks tilted his head at the short bald man and Krillen caught his eyes.

"They are a threat NOW!" Vegeta said as Goku muttered something to him in a low tone of voice which made Vegeta stop and drop his hand. He looked at Trunks who was now looking at Piccolo who had glazed eyes, "Are you sure of that Kakkarot?"

"I'm positive Vegeta." Goku said knowing Vegeta wouldn't harm the humans yet, but now wondered if stopping Vegeta was the right thing to do.

"Where is a stupid phone when you need one?" Henry as he came back from his fruitless pursuit of finding a phone.

"Did you search the kitchen?" Sara not liking the idea of no cops being able to come to their aide, in her and Henry's eyes, they were hostages.

Trunks felt a little off. He honestly didn't know this place at all, and had no idea what his parents wanted to do, especially since those strange men did not seem to be going anywhere since they had made themselves comfortable.

Turning to his parents, he wondered why his dad wasn't trying to force them to leave if he was really that bothered.

'Why are we at this Capsule Corp.? Who owns this place?' Trunks thought as he wandered in to the next room, which happened to be a short hallway where a small corner stairway was that led up to the second story, on his right was an archway that led in to the kitchen. Trunks turned to return to the living room/front door area but stopped when he saw a picture hanging. Looking at it he saw a small, lavender haired kid on the shoulders of a man who wore the same exact gi that the man named Goku wore. Trunks then noticed on the end table next to him were a few more pictures.

Unknown to Trunks, Goku had walked up to him, having noticed the youth through the rectangular archway that he was taking his time looking at something. Coming up next to him on his right he saw the pictures Trunks was looking at, and was eager to know if he remembered anything.

One picture had the man with a Christmas tree hair style, a woman with short blue hair and a baby. Another had the people he saw and a few more lined up in front of a home that looked like it was near a forest due to the amount of trees that surrounded them. The third had a man that looked like he was a scientist since he wore a white lab coat, standing with his arm around a blonde haired woman's waist

"They must really love each other…" Trunks muttered as he picked that picture up.

"Your grandparents' sure do-yeah even in our time." Goku realizing he had spooked Trunks since he had tensed up for a minute.

"You know them? Wait, did you say 'my grandparents' are them? You know my family? How? Are you related to me?" Trunks asked his questions, his voice filled with hope. 'Perhaps my dad and mom don't like these people because of a family feud and perhaps it's still going on. That would explain the tension and why they wouldn't like me talking with them. Man, who knew my life was a soap opera!' Trunks felt a sweat drop form on his head at the words soap opera.

"Actually I do know you because you visited us a couple of years ago, but how my family knows yours is-" Goku was interrupted by a loud bang, both turned to see Henry had left out the front door and Sara was walking up to them.

"Your dad left to go get the police. He said he should return within the hour." Sara

Trunks narrowed his eyes as a thought left his lips before he even could think, "Police, but the nearest place is Gohan's and that is at least 890 kilometers from here."

"Huh? Wait a second…" Sara said but Trunks interrupted.

"If I remember right, that is about 552 miles from here." Trunks muttered and nodded as if he was doing the math in his head as he returned to the living room. Goku and Vegeta easily heard everything due to their Saiyan Hearing, and Piccolo was still talking with Kami in his meditative state.

"Surely there's a town." Sara said but Trunks shook his head.

"I'm not sure but I really don't believe there is…." Trunks muttered as he brought a hand up to his forehead. "Did Dad take a water bottle and a compass?"

"No." Sara as she realized if Henry got lost he was literally screwed especially since he was walking.

"…I better go bring him back." Trunks as he walked out the door and by habit he looked out at the sky, "NIMMBUSS!"

Goku saw through the window along with the others, Trunks hopping on his cloud and flying off with it. "Huh, I was wondering what happened to my cloud in this time. Well at least I know it is being well taken care of!" Goku happily unaware of the dumbstruck Sara that was watching him with eyes the size of saucers.

"Did you see how big Nimbus was Dad? It looked like the size of Icarus when he was a baby!" Gohan said recalling riding Icarus to see his dad and Piccolo taking their driving test.

"You know I think Trunks may regain his memories after all, I mean think about it: he knew the name of Goku's cloud." Krillen pumped up immediately blurted out happily, "-"-and he knew he could trust Goku!"

"Maybe…but I think right now he is just doing things out of habit." Gohan said as he looked at the sky, his eyes filled with concern for his friend.

"I spoke with Kami." Piccolo announced walking up to them with his white cloak billowing behind him. Sara was eyeing him with uncertainty.

"What did he say?" Goku

"He thinks Trunks will be able to get his memories back but the best thing to do is have him return with us to the Past and in the meantime, I start giving him some sessions. This way I can start speeding up his recovery." Piccolo

"What about using the dragonballs to restore his memories?" Krillen

"He says to first give Trunks a little time before doing so and only if we are positive he will not regain them on his own." Piccolo

"Okay then that is what we are going to do!" Goku as he sensed Trunks returning, but was surprised to see Trunks running back, but then stopped right in front of the door.

The guys could clearly see Vegeta's impatient look on the youth's face. Due to the window having very thin glass they could hear everything from the outside.

"Oh come on that was only twenty miles!" Trunks said irritably as he crossed his arms.

Krillen leaned over to see where the Henry guy was, and saw him close to passing out as he doubled over with his hands on his knees.

"Grrr, and you call yourself my father?" Trunks censured the man as he glared as Henry staggered forth, "You can't even walk twenty miles without being near death! Tsk." Trunks then turned away from the man in a disapproving manner and with a slight movement to get his hair out of his eyes, then he opened the door.

He walked straight up to Sara, crossed his arms and stated clearly, "Tell me I'm adopted."

To Be Continued….


End file.
